The goal of our IMSD program is to prepare students from underrepresented minority groups for careers in the biomedical sciences. Our major objective is to have an average of five participants from our program earn the Ph.D. each year. Although an ambitious goal, in recent years an average of 4.4 students have done so. Nationwide, for each 10,000 students enrolled, less than one minority student with a B.A./B.S. degree in the life sciences goes on each year to earn a Ph.D. Fewer than 5% of Ph.D.s from Biology and Chemistry Departments were awarded to minority students. Thus our IMSD program should affect the overall performance of our university. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our objectives are: (1) a 95% graduation rate for IMSD undergraduates, (2) an acceptance rate into Ph.D. programs 15-25% for IMSD, (3) an increase to 18% in the proportion of Ph.D.s awarded on our own campus to underrepresented minority students in the biomedical sciences. To achieve these objectives we must improve academic performance, provide personal, professional and financial support, and show our students that a career in research can be exciting and rewarding. [unreadable] [unreadable] The key activities that we plan to use are (1) an intensive summer training program; (2) immersion of undergraduates in faculty research programs during the academic year; (3) a monthly Research Reports course for all participants; (4) an office and support staff to provide academic guidance, personal counseling, and career advice; (5) a "tutoring for excellence" program; and (6) a comprehensive graduate program that both uses and enhances elements of the undergraduate program. Most importantly, we try to build a community of faculty, staff, and students that support each other and share a commitment to significantly increasing the participation of underrepresented minorities in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]